


Mislabelled

by katamarii



Series: A Series of Nonsensical APH Ficlets [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, For Science!, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Herakles makes an interesting discovery in Kiku's lab.</p>
<p>Warnings: Random Human-AU, and well… implied sexytimez that may or may not have occurred at some point? And possibly Kiku's secret stash of toys hidden somewhere. Muahaha.<br/>Disclaimer: Based on a true story… ABOUT THE MISLABELLING, NOT THE TOYS OR THE IMPLIED SEXYTIMEZ, OKEY?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mislabelled

~.*.~

 

Herakles swept his gaze around the lab, silently studying the assortment of instruments arranged neatly on benches. The polished blackness of the bench-top contrasted sharply against the cool, metallic shine of the instruments, and he couldn't help but feel intrigued by how organized everything was - compared to what he'd seen back in his own undergraduate studies, the instruments in Kiku's lab were well ahead of anything Herakles had ever dealt with.

He was just about to reply to Kiku's comment about the latest model of a semi-automatic weighing balance when something caught his eye. He glanced back at the cabinet just to his right, squinting.

He blinked... and then blinked again.

"Is something wrong, Herakles-san?" Kiku asked.

Herakles was still staring at the cabinet, brows knitted tightly, before he finally tore his gaze away and met Kiku's questioning look.

"Sorry," he said. "I just didn't realize that it was even... well..."

Kiku quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't know you could keep adult toys in the lab."

Kiku gaped wordlessly at Herakles, and Herakles belatedly thought perhaps he'd been a little too forward again - people probably didn't appreciate an acquaintance pointing out their weird habits, right? Not that Herakles thought this was weird... well, not by Kiku's standards at least. After all, he had met others with stranger quirks, and with Kiku, Herakles found it oddly cute. He glanced back at the cabinet again.

"Well, the label says 'cock rings' and I just thought..."

"W-what?" Kiku moved forward to the cabinets. When he finally saw what Herakles had been scrutinizing, he could only flush in embarrassment.

"That definitely will be the _last_ time I let the undergrads assist with the labeling," he sighed, voice tinged with the slightest hint of annoyance.

Herakles' nose crinkled with amusement as he watched Kiku picking at the label with the same amount of vigour as a soldier sent off to fight a war, grim-faced and determined.

"So," Herakles began, when Kiku finally pried the offensive marker free. "Do you keep them elsewhere?"

"A-ah? Keep what elsewhere...?"

"Sex toys."

  _  
 **-End-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the real-life version of this story is, I found out recently that one of my co-workers misspelled "cork rings" as "cock rings" and stuck it on one of our cabinets in the lab for nearly a whole year. Imagine what some of the undergraduate students must have thought.
> 
> A [cork ring](http://www.wfu.edu/chemistry/courses/organic/glassware/images/2neck.jpg) is a normal lab ware equipment used to give support to glass containers which are round-bottomed.


End file.
